Think You Can Make It
by WhyDoYouNeedMyUserName
Summary: FanFic about a made up character and Spencer Reid. Things might not be 100% accurate.
1. Chapter 1

Anya ran into the building with a group of officers looking at her surprisingly. One officer recognized her and said

"Anya?"

"I need to talk to Sheriff West." She said quickly

"I don't think that is a good idea."

She walked away towards the Sheriff's office saying

"Stop thinking so hard, you don't want to strain yourself."

She threw open the wooden door to find the Sheriff looking over a case file. He looked up at her and stood up. He scratched his head and said

"We just solved the case with convincing evidence; don't tell me we got the wrong guy. Mitch is the guy right?"

"Sloppy and predictable. Of course it Mitch. That isn't what I came here for."

"Can't this wait? I have a bad headache and I don't think I can keep up with you today."

"Oh spare me the pity party. If you did your jobs right, I wouldn't have to be here."

He sat back down and rubbed his head.

"Not today Anya"

"Yes today"

She threw down a large case file and said

"Serial killer, 15 women, and no one has noticed it yet."

She opened the file and spread out pictures of 15 women.

"There is no connection to them what so ever. Different ethnicities, different religions, different social classes, ages, you name it, all girls won't have it."

"Then how do you know it is the same guy."

Anya laughed and said

"Do you think I would come to you if I didn't know if it was the same guy?"

West got up and said

"Look Anya, you might have a case, but I can't bring another one to the higher ups."

"Can't? CAN'T" Anya shouted

"There are women dying here West! And you haven't even asked how they are dying!"

West held his hand up to stop her, but she kept going.

"I understand no one in this bloody department likes me nor do I care, but there is a man out there that is getting away with murder and you haven't even noticed! He takes these women out to the woods and puts on a show! He makes it a survival game! They have to fight for their life, but no matter how had they try, they die! He records everything and then posts it online! Three days after the last victim dies, he edits the video, post it, and then grabs another! It has been three days!"

West put his hands on the desk and yells

"I have been given orders not to listen to the cases you bring! The department can handle itself and doesn't need an amateur like you with elaborate murder stories claiming a killer is out there!"

She grabbed his collar and pulled his face close

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? When have I not come with legit info. Women are dying and you refuse to help. Remember that when you are lying in bed tonight with your wife that somewhere there is a woman about to be captured and slaughtered."

She let him go, grabbed the file, and started to walk out the door, but before she could close it, West shouted

"The only thing I worry about is you being the next killer we find!"

Anya looked him in the eyes, glared, and said

"You better pray that if I do become a killer, you won't be my first victim."

She slammed the door and the entire office looked at her with mixed emotions, some frightened, and others in dismay. Anya didn't care. All she wanted to do was rush out of the building and back to her house. She ran to her green Superbike 848 EVO and unhooked her backpack off and pulled her Ipod out. She blared music in her ears and raced out of the parking lot. Mentally Anya was arguing with herself that she should go back and try to convince West to ignore the orders and just go with it, but she knew that he wouldn't risk his job for it. Anya road to her house and jumped off her bike. It was a modest little cottage hidden in the woods. She unlocked the door and went straight to her computers. She clicked on the keyboard and hacked into the website the killer was using. The latest video had over 250,000 views. She grimaced and checked the message board to read some of the messages

Killer-R-Us:

Get a new 1 yet? Love the videos! MORE!

Master:

Not yet, but I am going to get her today. I have a good feeling about this one.

"Damn it!" Anya shouted.

She held her head for a minute and decided there was only one thing to do. It had been years, but he was the only one that could stop this. Anya clicked away and pulled his email up, she dragged all the files over and typed in

'Urgent. Need help. Police not helping. Make some noise.'

She sent it and when back to looking through the website for any more evidence of where he could be at. Suddenly something clicked in her head and she looked around. Everything was where she left it, but she knew that didn't matter. She sighed and shut down the computer. She looked over and noticed the video cameras that were always on, were shut off. She closed her eyes, sighed again, and said

"I like to greet people with a knock on the door before I walk into their home."

"Don't kid yourself. You don't even like people." A man said behind her.

She turned a switch on underneath the arm rest that activated a lone video camera and a microphone.

"Not true. I like people, they just bore me."

Anya turned around and saw a tall thin man with short black hair covering his face. He stood with a white button up, a black suit, a blue scarf, and black jeans. He smiled sweetly and said

"Oh that is right. Hard living in a world not made for people like us, huh?"

"Us?" She said laughing

He frowned and said

"Yes us. Believe it or not, I consider you an equal. In all honesty I never thought there was anyone after me until I got bored and looked through all of my users stuff. An interesting event really. You are really good at what you do. If it wasn't for my instinct, I would have never noticed you were there. You are a clever little one aren't you?"

She stood up and said

"Clever? Why thank you. I wouldn't say the same about your work. Murdering innocent women doesn't agree with me I guess. I do have to admit though, you are very good. No one even knows the women are missing. Will you answer me a question please?"

"My, my! Do you want to know about my work?" He asked excitedly

"In a way, yes." She answered

"Ask away! For you, I am an open book and I have a feeling you want to read a lot more than you let on. I hacked into the police cameras. You and little Westy aren't buddies are you? He thinks you might be a killer! If I say so myself, you would be an excellent one. I feel a good vibe about you."

She ignored the remark and said

"I almost have everything about you figured out."

"Even why?"

"I don't care why."

"You should." He said darkly

"Not my job. I figure out how. Why isn't important to me."

"Oh?"

She looked at him and continued

"Well we are being honest aren't we? You said you would answer my questions truthfully; you should be given that right to. Why isn't interesting to me. Beat as a child? Boo who. Born with murderous tendencies? Yawn. How thrills me. Disturbing I know, but it keeps me on edge. How keeps me on my toes."

"You get off on it?"

"No." She answered honestly

"What does get you off?"

"Haven't figured that part out yet"

"How intriguing. Anya, I must admit I love this conversation. Hasn't even been 10 minutes and I believe this is going to be my best yet. Well if you know me so well, then you should know I run the show. I control when we leave, so how about we sit down for a little bit and talk?"

Anya nodded and pulled out a chair for him to sit on. He said thank you and sat down. She pinched herself hard at how enthusiastic she got over the conversation. It was disgusting how the topic of murder was so captivating to her. She was like an addict. Once it was presented, she couldn't leave it. She had to smoke it until she was all out, and then wait for the next high. She sat down into her chair and said

"You do have control, but I don't understand a certain part of it. Your third victim was an expert in self-defense, and with all due respect, I think she could have taken you."

"Oh, Christina? I thought she was going to put up a fight. When I grabbed her I brought a gun and thought that I was going to have to wound her. I even brought explosives to tape to her so she would have to go! Turns out she just walked out when I presented a gun. It was disappointing."

"How do you plan to take me?"

He pulled out a needle and said

"I planned to stab you with this and drag you away. You are really thin, so I thought that wouldn't have been an issue. This was my back up plan though. I had a feeling that when I came to you, you would just come. Not because you were frightened and didn't want to be hurt. Obviously not because you know who I am and of course you will get hurt, I thought a part of you would do it out of the sense of 'justice'. Your thought process would have been that as long as you were captured, I wouldn't get anyone else. I don't think that way anymore. You are going to come because you want to know. You want to know my procedure. You want to know the deleted scenes. You want to see backstage. All you know from the video is the run, but not the warm up. You need to know what happens behind the curtain."

She smiled and said

"What a brilliant deduction. You in fact are correct. That is my weakness. Other killers lay it all out. The ritual, the plot, the whole plan ready to view, but you kept a lot in the shadows."

"I am a secretive person, so are you." He said

"I like to keep private."

He chuckled and said

"Private. Sure. You keep out of civilization as much as you can. This little house in the woods? Only leaving the house for food and to talk to those police officers? It almost seems like you are afraid of people. I kind of understand that though. I don't really like to leave my home either. Society in a hole judges instantly, and well, I don't get good reviews."

"Killing women can do that."

"Not even that! They judge on appearances! Don't tell me you haven't been called creepy because of the way you look? Tall and lanky, nerdy looking, pale, and anti-social. We both are textbooks examples of easy targets."

"Another great point."

"My turn to ask questions. How did you learn to hack into things?" He said leaning back

"Like you said, I am different. Growing up I was a weird kid. Parents died when I was little. Got sent to an orphanage and hated every moment. Meet a couple people and learned a few tricks. I got street smart and ran away. Ended up going to high school just to pass the time. Played Pool and Blackjack to make money. Hacked into things to make more. Normal life just wasn't for me, so I made a living off of laptops. Hacking into things came natural and I got good at it. Kept under the radar by deleting anything the police or government had on me. They have some good people to so I moved around and learned more skills."

"The underground way huh. I knew that was the best way to learn. I went to school for coding and learned zip. The Internet helped a lot. I can keep myself hidden, but I have zero ways of hacking into things."

"How did you make it through school?" She asked truly interested

"By tooth and nail. I hated the place. I got what I needed and left. I, like many others, felt the overwhelming desire to kill, but I want a little sophistication in my kills. I do so enjoy pushing people to their limit, but I knew to do that I had to become invisible. I knew a guy that could erase me from the system, so I started from scratch and created a masterpiece. I am quite proud of it really."

"That isn't all. You wanted to kill, but that isn't it."

He smiled and said

"Anya you are a goddess among insects. Yes my need to kill wasn't the only reason why I do what I do."

She cocked her head to the side and said

"Friday 10:43 you posted to someone's comment 'Don't you remember when you were young and you wanted to set the world on fire. Somewhere deep down I know you do'. You quoted a Rise Against song, but you didn't do it for the song meaning. You meant it in a different way."

"Any guess what?" he asked leaning closer

"You want to go against society. You want to tip the balance. Create more of you. Start a group of killers. No, you want a fan base. People believe in the good of humanity and you want to crush that by having people watch your work and enjoy it."

He leaned his head back and moaned.

"You amaze me Anya. You will be the greatest of my performances. Now let's get started shall we? First I like to prepare my actress a little bit. Go to your clothes and grab whatever you think you need. It might be cold, it might be hot, or it might rain. It is your armor; you use what you will bring. No weapons though, just clothes."

Anya got up and walked towards her dresser in her bedroom. The man waited on the chair for her. She grabbed a long sleeved plaid shirt, a black shirt, and a white undershirt. She grabbed a pair of thick black jeans, knee high socks, and a pair of gloves. Then she went to her closet to take a beat up leather jacket. She walked back to him and handed her choices to him.

"Approved?"

He looked through it to make sure she hid nothing and nodded.

"Perfect. Let's go." He got up and walked outside with Anya following close behind. She looked down and noticed that she still had her worn out combat boots and smiled. He led her to a Jeep, but the back was enclosed like a van. He opened the door and held his hand out. She grabbed it and walked into the small compartment. She sat down with very little leg room and he closed the door. It was dark and she could barely breathe. She heard him open the driver's door and throw the clothes on the other seat. He started the engine and started to drive away. There was a cranking sound and a mist came out of the vent above her. Anya started to feel dizzy and she said

"Damn it Spencer, you better get my file."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting down in front of Morgan, Reid was listening to Morgan talk about the wild night had while they both drank coffee. He nodded when he should, not really interested in what happened. Suddenly there was a loud ding from his phone.

"Oh Reid got a message! Girlfriend perhaps?" Morgan chuckled

"Of course not." Reid answered.

He unlocked his phone and pulled up his email. It was from someone he didn't recognize. The subject line was labeled 'Urgent. Need help. Police not helping. Make some noise'. He opened the email and clicked the file open. Pictures of women came up and he quickly skimmed over the file.

"Get Hotch. I am going to find Garcia." Reid said jumping up.

"Wait what is going on?" Morgan said

"Case. Get Hotch to call the team."

"On it" Morgan said leaving.

Reid went to Garcia's bat cave and knock.

"Come in!" She shouted

"Garcia I need your help."

She turned around and lifted her fluffy pink pen at him.

"I love it when people ask me that."

"I need you to get this email, so you can show it to the rest of the team."

"Sure honey no problem."

She grabbed his phone and forwarded it to the computer.

"There you go! New case? How come JJ didn't tell me."

"Isn't really official. Come with me to the meeting room please" Reid said

Garcia got up and they both headed to the room where all the cases are presented. Hotch, JJ, Alex, Morgan, and Rossi were already there. Garcia handed everyone their tablets with the case already downloaded to each of them. Hotch stood up and said

"Reid, Morgan said you needed us."

"Yes, I got an email with a case file attached, but it isn't official."

"Then you know we can't take it if it isn't official." Rossi said.

"I know, but just look at it first ok?" Reid said walking to the board. He knew that it could be a waste, but from what he read, this was serious. Maybe Hotch could throw some government bullshit to get them in or something.

Hotch looked concerned, but he let him continue.

"There have been 15 women taken from 15 different states." Reid started out

"Anything that connects the vics?" Alex asked

"None what so ever." Reid answered.

Garcia clicked a button and all the pictures of the women came up.

"They are all women." Derek pointed out.

"Yeah, but that seems to be it." Reid said

"How do you come across this?" Hotch asked

"Someone emailed it to me."

"And you trust a random email?" Hotch said quizzically

"Once you hear the specifics I know you will think we should at least investigate."

Hotch nodded again and let Reid keep going.

"He kidnaps them, but no one knows they are gone."

"How?" Alex asked

"Haven't gotten that far yet. All I know if he kidnaps them and takes them to his home. He sets up a survival type course for them to navigate through. He records it all and posts it on the web for people to view."

Garcia clicked on a video and it showed a girl running through the woods. She was out of breath and she feel to the ground. A group of dogs jumped on her and she screamed. Garcia then stopped the video.

"How did the person that sent you the email get a hold of all of this? If the killer is smart enough the make sure no one notices 15 girls disappearing, he couldn't just let these videos be out for everyone to see?" Morgan asked.

"From what I understand the person who sent it to me has some serious computer skills."

"Like me." Garcia said smiling

"So does the murder." Rossi commented

"We can look into Reid, but with no case I don't want to put too much energy in it just in case another one comes up." Hotch said

Reid nodded and then JJ's phone started to ring. She excused herself and let the room. The other looked on their tablets and the evidence while Reid tried to figure out who the email was from. He only got emails from newspapers and the team. No one else knew his email, so who was this from?

-NEW POV-

West sat in his desk contemplating what he should do. Anya never came with a case that wasn't extremely serious. Every time she did, she cooperated completely and helped him solve the case. His boss told him not to anymore! It was infuriating! The only reason they don't want her help is because they think the PD looks bad getting advice from an outside source. He knew that if he disobeyed them his job was gone and he needed this job. Then again there were 15 families out there that believed their daughter, sister, mother, friend was alive.

He got up and grabbed his coat. West decided he would look at the case one more time. Try to find a way to make it look like he found the connection and create a case. He ran out of the building and into a police car. He drove as quickly as he could to Anya's house that was located in the middle of nowhere. He had only been there once when he was shot during a chase in the woods and she took him to her place to stop the bleeding and get help. Without her, he would be dead. The more West thought about it, without Anya, a lot of people would be dead. Her house came into the view and he lazily parked. He saw her bike, but wasn't worried about her not being there. She was also there. He went to the door and knocked. The door opened by itself and he looked to see Anya.

"Anya?" West called out, but there was no response.

He decided to walk in and look around. Maybe she was sleeping? Or jamming to the loud music kids listened to nowadays and just didn't hear. She could have just let the door open a little bit too much because she was upset at him, right? He looked into the computer area and noticed two chairs were out. He thought that was odd because she never had guests over, he even questioned if she had friends. He flicked on the computer and saw her email up. There was a flashing red icon on the bottom of the screen that said 'Urgent, emergency video activated'. Suddenly he remembered what she said

"After the last victim dies, he waits three days to grab another" He said out loud.

"Shit!"

He pulled out his phone and called the office

"Local PD, Siemens speaking. How can I help?"

"Siemens! It is West! I need you to connect me the BAU."

"Got it."

There was a couple beeps and then ringing. After three a lady answered saying

"Behavioral Analyst Unit, JJ speaking"

"This is the FBI correct?" West asked.

"Yes."

"Well this, I uh…" West said kind of confused. He had no idea how this worked. He never had to call for help on anything. If the local PD couldn't do it, it just wasn't done. Until Anya came along and gave them a kick in the pants

"Is there something you need?" She asked politely

"Well… I have a case that I need help on, but it is kind of strange."

"We are here to help sir."

"I know, but… It is hard to explain."

"Then start anyway you can." She said

"Ok… Well my name is West and there is a girl in our town that is some kind of super genius. It is a little unorthodox, but she helps us on cases sometimes. She has never been wrong and has helped us in some pretty tight places. This is a really conservative town and well… someone like her doesn't fit in to well, so my bosses told me that the PD can't use her advice anymore. Yesterday she came to me with a case about these missing women. I told her I couldn't help and she left. I thought about it and today I went to see her about the case. When I got to her home she wasn't here, but her bike was. She isn't like that. She doesn't just leave. If she isn't at her house, she is at the PD. She never leaves just out of the blue."

"Sir, you might not believe this, but that case was sent to us this morning."

"It was!" West asked shocked. Anya must have sent it when he denied her!

"Yes, the BA team was looking at the case just a moment ago."

"Can you please come and help? I think she is the next victim. I am making this an open case and formally inviting the FBI here."

"We will be there as soon as we can sir. Send me your info and I will give you a list of what we will need."

"Of course. Thank you!" West said hanging up

He ran out of the house and headed straight to the PD to await the BA's arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ ran into the room and said

"You will not believe what just happened. A Sheriff West called and asked us to come and help him on the case that was sent to us the morning. It is now an official case and we have been invited. I think the person that sent Reid the email is missing."

"Everyone pack up. We leave in 30. Garcia you come with us to. I want you to help us hands on since the suspect in well versed in computers" Hotch said

"You got it sir." Garcia said turning off the board

Everyone moved around and out of the room. Morgan walked next to Reid and said

"Any idea who sent you that email?"

"None. The only personal emails I get are from you guys." Reid said looking at the phone.

"Well don't sweat it. Maybe it is from someone you gave it to a while and forgot."

"I don't forget things."

"Well I am just saying. Maybe you did. It happens. See you on the plane!" Morgan said walking away. Reid walked to his stash of clothes in his desk. He threw the bag over his shoulder and headed to the plane. He tried to keep his mind on the case, but the person that sent the email kept bugging him. It was like he should know who it was. No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't remember. It was like a constant nagging. He tried to push it to the side as he went into the elevator.

-NEW POV-

Anya woke up on an air mattress with a blanket haphazardly thrown over her. She groaned trying to remember why she was on the floor. She looked around and saw dirt walls. It finally dawned on her what happened. Murderer came to her home and took her. She was the new victim.

"Good morning sunshine!" A voice called from nowhere.

She got up and looked around, but found no one. To her left she saw a little voice machine.

"Yep! This is all a part of the game. Welcome to the warm up. If you notice on your arm there is a little bracelet."

Anya looked down and saw a metal contraption hooked to her. It looked impossible to break and had a screen on it. It was big enough to be the size of a phone screen.

"That is water proof, shock proof, bullet proof, blah blah blah proof. You get the idea. It monitors your heart rate, so I know when you die. Now continuing, this is where you will take a shower, change clothes, eat a meal, and then head off. Normally this is done in the early morning, but I caught you in the afternoon and you didn't sleep for as long as I thought you would. Might not get a lot of time to start off the game, but oh well, your loose."

There was a noise behind her and part of the dirt wall opened to show metal shower with her clothes on the sink.

"Don't worry. No cameras just yet."

She decided to play along and take a shower. Maybe it was last right thing. Let them feel good, so they could perform their best? It didn't take her long to finish and she dried off. She put her 'armor' on and head back out.

"What now?" she asked

"Breakfast!" The machine answered.

Another part of the wall opened up to show and full course meal with bacon, eggs, toast, juice, milk, and all sorts of stuff. She picked it up and sat on the mattress. She started to eat the food thinking that it might be the last good meal she ever ate. The strange part though, it didn't scare her. Part of her wanted to know if she could last. In a macabre sense, she wanted to play the game. Anya thought of this as a way to finally giving herself a challenge that wouldn't be so easy to solve. She remembered in school they would give out the 'You're a genius if you could figure this out' test, she laughed at the memory of her doing the test in minutes. By now she was finished with her meal and put the plate on the ground.

"Next? Want me to fold the blanket?" She said sarcastically

"It would be nice, but isn't necessary."

"Walk to the door."

She looked around and sure enough found a cage door. A buzzer rang and the cage door opened. Anya walked out and saw the forest span miles and miles in front of her. The cage door closed and locked. She shifted her shoulders and waited for an announcement.

"Time to start! I hope you got enough rest. You are going to need it. So to start off let's go over the rules. The goal is to beat the game by reaching every level. With every level that you make, you will be given a reward. When you reach the last level, level 10, you will be given the map to make it out of here. After the first night I will give you a hint to the first level, and hint to the next one once you reach it and so on and so forth. At every level there is a key that will be given to unlock the door. Without all the keys, you can't leave. Try to jump over and an electric shock will be given. Once you open the door, your bracelet will unlock. Other than that, there are no rules. Use whatever means to advance to the next level. There is no time limit; well if you don't die there is no limit. Game starts now!"

Anya took a deep breath and started walking straight. She had no game plan. She didn't know where she was at, how big the place was, or what was in it. She was completely in the dark, so the best thing she had was to just walk. She tried to figure out the case trying to pass the time. She wondered how he got the videos so well without being there to film. Anya looked around and noticed in hidden places there were cameras. Looking up into the trees, she also saw cameras. Must be a pain to try to edit all of the film.

She didn't like though that she didn't know what was around her and what was going on. It reminded her of when she was a kid. Both of her parents were druggies and died when she was little. There was no family, so she went to the local orphanage. She hated all the kids there and the people that watched over her never cared one bit about her and the others. Every moment she got, Anya went to the library and read books. Any book she found she would read it. No matter if it was about Freud or if it was a comic book, she read it. When she learned about computer hacking, she looked around for anyone that could help her learn the trade. There were some ex-cons that knew about it and taught her some stuff. Once she thought she had enough, she ran away to learn even more. It became her calling and it was fun. Anya got bored though with just making some quick money and went a couple states over to go to school. She laughed a little bit at the memory of how easy it was to pretend to be an emancipated kid that moved.

She looked up and the sun was considerably lower. She estimated that she walked about three hours. It was getting close to sun down and she thought about setting up for the night. Maybe think about a real plan for tomorrow. How to get food and water for instance. Suddenly there was a growl behind her and she turned around. There was a group of wolves behind her that were looking at her hungrily.

"Aw shit." She said slowly backing up. Anya forgot about dangerous animals. She thought only about making it through the woods. She never factored in hungry wildlife into her equation.

They growled again and charged.

She turned around and ran as fast as she could. They followed closely just barely reaching her, but no close enough to land a bite. She took twists and turns trying to slow them down, but they were built for a chase and kept going. She grabbed a large branch off the ground and when she rounded a tree, Anya swung it at the nearest wolf and it smacked across the wolf's face. She didn't slow down and kept running, but dropped the branch. In a couple yards there was a branch that was low enough for her to grab. When she got closer she jumped and lifted her legs around the branch to swing up on it. She held on to the tree and looked down. The wolves were barking and trying to climb up. Anya looked over and saw a tree branch higher up, but close enough to grab. She jumped and sat on the branch trying to catch her breath. After a couple minutes the wolves got tired and left. The wristband vibrated and she read

Master:

I never expected that so early in the game! Excellent work!

"Aw fuck you!" Anya shouted into the air.

She did have a small intake of pride though. If she could get away from wolves then it meant she had a good shot. She climbed down the tree and fell to the ground. She patted the dirt off her and silently thanked herself for bringing gloves. Anya kept walking until the sun started to set. She looked around and found a tree that had a branch high up that had a slight dip. She climbed up towards the branch and laid in the dip like a hammock. Her wristband vibrated again

Master:

Good night.

She ignored it and curled up against the tree trying to get some sleep. Her mind was racing though. She thought about her email and wondered if it got to Reid. It had been a long time since they even saw each other. He probably didn't even remember her. They weren't exactly on best terms when they parted ways. Anya still kept up with him though. Yeah it was creepy that she knew what was going on in his life, but she would say it was 'stalking'. She just made sure nobody went after him in college, but kept a distance. She didn't want him to know she was there. After he joined the FBI, she stopped keeping track. He had his life and she had to find her own life. Yet here she was doing the same thing she did the first time they meet, bringing trouble into his life. Finally she managed to fall asleep trying not to think about Reid.

-NEW POV-

Hotch was the first one off the plane to be greeted by a police officer. Hotch gave a slight smile and raised his hand out to shake. The man took his hand and gave a nervous smile.

"I am West. Thank you for getting here as soon as you could. I sent a team to the house to look over everything. I have a room set up at the PD with everything you asked for."

"We will do everything we can." Rossi said standing beside Hotch

"Thank you."

"Who do you think is the new victim?" Alex asked

"I am not sure if she it, but I am almost positive. She had video surveillance up, so I think that will confirm if she is or not. Even though I hope she isn't."

"Did you know her well?" Morgan asked

West chuckled and said

"No one knew her. She kept really quiet about any personal things. If it wasn't about a case, she didn't say anything."

"And her name?" Hotch asked leading the way towards black SUV to take them to the PD.

"Anya" West answered

"Anya?" Reid repeated recognizing the name.

"Yes, but I don't know her last name."

There was a slim chance that it was her, but Anya was such a rare name.

"Is she really tall with red hair?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Dumont. Her last name is Dumont."

"You know her?" Morgan asked

"Knew would be the better word. I haven't talked to her in high school. I never even kept up with her. I had no idea she knew I was in the FBI."

"Well she must have because the last thing I can confirm her doing is sending the case file to you." West said.

"Follow me to the department and I will show you all I got." He said jumping in a squad car. The others went in the SUV and followed him.

"Is there a chance that Anya could have been able to send you the email or is it the un-sub trying to throw us off, because you knew her back in the day." Rossi asked

"Anya would have been more than able to send it. She is extremely good with computers." Reid answered

"So did he target her because she was getting close or convenience?" JJ asked

"What about an audience? Maybe having a fan site wasn't enough; he had to have the FBI included to?" Morgan suggested

"No, that wouldn't work. His mind set is on the game. He doesn't care who is watching, he just wants to know that the game is still playing. Videotaping could just be for future reference like a trophy." Rossi said

"If he knew that Anya found out about him, he could have taken her because he needed victim and she would work plus get her off his trail." Hotch said

"Then he could know about her talking to the PD and the email she sent." Reid said

"Possibly yes" Hotch said

"Maybe he doesn't care? After 15 women he would have a little ego boost. 'So what you called the FBI, not even the police knew I existed. They can't get me.'" Alex suggested

"Good point. He might think that since no one was caught him he can do as he pleases. Wouldn't he be a little bit more cautious about picking the next vic since the FBI are here?" JJ asked

"There isn't going to be another victim." Reid said

Everyone got quiet and the car stopped. As everybody started to get out Rossi pulled Reid back a little and said

"You aren't too close to this case right? I want you to keep your head on straight."

"No, I just use to be friends with her that's all. Plus our job is to protect people, so we can't let there be another one. The average span of the last victims is about 5 days, so we can catch him by then." Reid said

"Good, just making sure." Rossi said walking closer to the group.

West led them into the door where about 20 police officers were sitting in chairs. One bulky guy stood up and said

"I thought you were joking when you said you called the FBI!"

"No McGuire I was serious. We need some help!"

"We aren't going to take over sir. We are just going to assist you in the case and leave." Hotch said trying to cool things down.

"I don't care that you are here it is just why! The only reason there is a case is because one person might be missing. You haven't even given it 24 hours West!"

"You know as well as I that Anya wouldn't just up and disappear like that."

"She probably found herself some trouble and had to skip town. Maybe she finally got the message that we don't want her around her. Seriously a freak like her isn't worth all this fuss."

"She is plenty damn worth it! I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her! Your family wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her! Anya saved your wife and kids from the guy that tried to burn your house down when you weren't home. She saved three teenagers from being kidnapped from the rapist! I will be damned if I don't put my all in trying to bring her back safely. Now put up or shut up." West said

McGuire looked at the FBI and snorted

"Fine, do what you will. The Council will hear about this and if things go south, it is on you." He said leaving the room

"I am sorry about that." West said

"It's fine" JJ said sympathetically

"Hello everyone my name is Agent Hotchner. This is Agent Rossi, Alex, Morgan, JJ, technical analyst Garcia, and Dr. Reid."

Everyone gave a smile and continued to what they were doing before.

" Alex, JJ, and Morgan, I want you guys to stay here and set up. Rossi, Garcia, Reid, and I will go to Anya's house and see what we can do." Hotch said. They all nodded and went their separate ways. While Reid sat in the car waiting to get there he thought about the first time he meet Anya.

It was in the middle of the first semester of freshman year and he was trying to hurry up to his locker before some of the bullies found him. He passed by the office and noticed the principal talking to someone he never saw before. She was really tall with long wavy red hair that went down to her mid back. She had an old black backpack shrugged across her shoulder. She looked around the hall mildly interested in everything. The principal went down the hall and spotted him.

"Oh Spencer! This boy right here is our best and brightest. This is our new kid! She will be attending most of your classes I believe. Can you please lead her to the classroom?"

"Ma'am I can get there just fine on my own. No offense or anything I just prefer to do things my own." She said talking to Reid and the principal.

"Nonsense! Spencer doesn't mind, do you?" She said looking at him silently pleading for him to take the girl off her hands.

"It is fine." He answered

"Thank you!" The principal said leaving quickly.

"You know you don't have to put up with me. I wouldn't want to bother you or anything." She said looking down at her dirty boots nervously.

"From what I have heard, being the new kid isn't fun, so I don't mind."

He put his hand out for her to shake and said

"My name is Spencer Reid. What is yours?"

She looked quizzically at him and at his out reached hand. She shook it and said

"Anya. Anya Dumont."

"So why did your parents decide to move here?" He asked trying to make small talk

"They died when I was young. I have been taking care of myself. I got bored and decided to move here." She said

"That must be lonely." He said mostly to himself

She looked at him with zero emotion, but he thought he saw a little bit of shock go through her eyes. She looked straight ahead and asked

"I don't want to be mean or anything, but what is someone your age doing in high school?"

He sighed loudly. He really hated when people asked him that. Every time someone asked him that they ended made fun of him because he was really smart. Not only that but he also he looked like a geek with his glasses and clothes.

"Whoa chill. Don't want to tell me, that's fine. I don't want to upset you." She said holding her hands up

"Really?" He asked surprised

"Yeah I get it. Some things you just don't want to talk about. I know that there is going to be kids at this school that are going to come up to be and ask questions that I am not going to want to answer, so no worries. Looks like that gives you a lot of grief."

He cocked his head to the side and decided to answer anyways

"I am just really smart, so I skipped a couple grades."

"Oh, that's cool. I mean I think it is. I guess you don't"

"No I don't mind. It is just- wait. You think that is cool?"

"Uh yeah!" She said looking at him

"And here I was thinking I was weird."

"Nope. You look like a pretty awesome person Reid."

He stopped and looked at her. She turned around and her eyes got really wide. She covered her mouth with one hand and the other was raised towards him.

"I am sorry that was way too blunt! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to creep you out or be to forthright! It just came out! Sorry! How about I just leave you alone now ok?"

He laughed and said

"No, that was really nice. I just never heard that before. Most people think I am a freak."

"You have been hanging out with the wrong people then."

"Hey how about you sit next to me in class?" He blurted out

This time the surprise showed clear on her face and she started to stutter. Finally when she could stop herself she said

"Are you sure? I mean I am actual freak and I don't want to bother you or make your friends upset."

"Don't have any." He said bluntly

"… Me neither."

"How about we become each other's first friend in this school huh?" It felt weird to say, but sort of right. She was different from the rest and he really wanted to be closer to her.

"Far warning though, I have no idea how this works."

"I don't either. Ready to go to class?" He said starting to walk away

"I think I am." She said catching up to him


	4. Chapter 4

Reid snapped out of the flash back when the SUV stopped. Hotch was the first to get out and lead them to Anya's house. He saw the bike and thought about how much of an improvement that was to when all she did was walk everywhere, or run if she was being chased. The mental image of a masked murder chasing her in the woods came up and he tried to shake it away. He had to keep on the case, but he was confused why these emotions were coming up. It had been years since they had seen each other.

West opened the door and there were people taking evidence and fingerprints around the home. He took them to a room with a bunch of computers and there was a guy trying to type.

"Sir I can't get in!" The man told West

"Here, give me a try." Garcia said

The man got out of the chair and let Garcia sit. She set her laptop to the side and started to click on Anya's. After some clicking and random numbers passing by she said

"This is some quality security system. She protected her emergency video camera with less though, so here you go."

A video popped up of Anya and a guy walking out the shadows.

"Not true. I like people, they just bore me." Anya said

A sudden rush of emotions went through Reid. Who was Reid kidding? There was some much history between them. She opened up a whole new world to him so long ago. She wasn't just a friend, he couldn't admit it then, but he knew now. He loved her back then. What about now? Of course not! He reasoned. It had been a long time ago. He was over it. He moved on.

They all watched as Anya turned around and to see the man. The camera was angled to where you could only see the back of him.

"Oh that is right. Hard living in a world not made for people like us, huh?" he said

"Us?" She answered laughing

Oh god, Reid thought. He had to keep it together. The team couldn't see that see that he was starting to lose control of his emotions. Of course he was too emotionally attached, but he didn't realize how much. He heard that laugh so many times. Likes after a chemistry joke or when he tried to explain that is was too dangerous to go out one night.

"Yes us. Believe it or not, I consider you an equal. In all honesty I never thought there was anyone after me until I got bored and looked through all of my users stuff. An interesting event really. You are really good at what you do. If it wasn't for my instinct, I would have never noticed you were there. You are a clever little one aren't you?"

She stood up and said

"Clever? Why thank you. I wouldn't say the same about your work. Murdering innocent women doesn't agree with me I guess. I do have to admit though, you are very good. No one even knows the women are missing. Will you answer me a question please?"

"My, my! Do you want to know about my work?" He asked excitedly

"In a way, yes." She answered

"Ask away! For you, I am an open book and I have a feeling you want to read a lot more than you let on. I hacked into the police cameras. You and little Westy aren't buddies are you? He thinks you might be a killer! If I say so myself, you would be an excellent one. I feel a good vibe about you."

Anger ignited in Reid. She isn't so lowly of a person to be won over with crappy one liners. She deserves more than that. The look on her face made him calm down. She was clearly not amused; at least to him it was clear. To anyone else she might have looked kind of curious.

"I almost have everything about you figured out."

"Even why?"

"I don't care why."

"You should." He said darkly

"Not my job. I figure out how. Why isn't important to me."

"Oh?"

Her head cocked to the side a little bit and Reid knew she was mentally breaking him down piece by piece to see what he was made up of.

"Well we are being honest aren't we? You said you would answer my questions truthfully; you should be given that right to. Why isn't interesting to me. Beat as a child? Boo who. Born with murderous tendencies? Yawn. How thrills me. Disturbing I know, but it keeps me on edge. How keeps me on my toes."

"You get off on it?"

That disgusting pig! Reid thought. He can come off as polite and gentlemen like, but he was nothing more than a perverted beast.

"No."

"What does get you off?"

"Haven't figured that part out yet"

"How intriguing. Anya, I must admit I love this conversation. Hasn't even been 10 minutes and I believe this is going to be my best yet. Well if you know me so well, then you should know I run the show. I control when we leave, so how about we sit down for a little bit and talk?"

She obliged and Reid saw her pinch herself almost to draw blood. He remembered a conversation that they had. Anya hated that the idea of a challenge she couldn't solve made her so happy. That apparently hasn't changed.

"You do have control, but I don't understand a certain part of it. Your third victim was an expert in self-defense, and with all due respect, I think she could have taken you."

"Is she trying to give us a clue on how he kidnaps them?" West asked

"If he answers that could help." Rossi asked

"Oh, Christina? I thought she was going to put up a fight. When I grabbed her I brought a gun and thought that I was going to have to wound her. I even brought explosives to tape to her so she would have to go! Turns out she just walked out when I presented a gun. It was disappointing."

"How do you plan to take me?"

He pulled out a needle and said

"I planned to stab you with this and drag you away. You are really thin, so I thought that wouldn't have been an issue. This was my back up plan though. I had a feeling that when I came to you, you would just come. Not because you were frightened and didn't want to be hurt. Obviously not because you know who I am and of course you will get hurt, I thought a part of you would do it out of the sense of 'justice'. Your thought process would have been that as long as you were captured, I wouldn't get anyone else. I don't think that way anymore. You are going to come because you want to know. You want to know my procedure. You want to know the deleted scenes. You want to see backstage. All you know from the video is the run, but not the warm up. You need to know what happens behind the curtain."

"What? No way. She wouldn't go with him like that would she?" Garcia asked out loud

"Yes, yes she would." Reid said shaking his head

She smiled and said

"What a brilliant deduction. You in fact are correct. That is my weakness. Other killers lay it all out. The ritual, the plot, the whole plan ready to view, but you kept a lot in the shadows."

"I am a secretive person, so are you." He said

"I like to keep private."

He chuckled and said

"Private. Sure. You keep out of civilization as much as you can. This little house in the woods? Only leaving the house for food and to talk to those police officers? It almost seems like you are afraid of people. I kind of understand that though. I don't really like to leave my home either. Society in a hole judges instantly, and well, I don't get good reviews."

"Killing women can do that."

"Not even that! They judge on appearances! Don't tell me you haven't been called creepy because of the way you look? Tall and lanky, nerdy looking, pale, and anti-social. We both are textbooks examples of easy targets."

Reid flinched at the memories. They both were the target of bullying in school. Anya pretended it didn't bother her, but he knew the real story. It ate her alive what people thought about her.

"Another great point"

"My turn to ask questions. How did you learn to hack into things?" He said leaning back

"Like you said, I am different. Growing up I was a weird kid. Parents died when I was little. Got sent to an orphanage and hated every moment. Meet a couple people and learned a few tricks. I got street smart and ran away. Ended up going to high school just to pass the time. Played Pool and Blackjack to make money. Hacked into things to make more. Normal life just wasn't for me, so I made a living off of laptops. Hacking into things came natural and I got good at it. Kept under the radar by deleting anything the police or government had on me. They have some good people to so I moved around and learned more skills."

"She kept Reid out of it." Hotch said

"Then the killer doesn't know we are here just yet." Rossi said

"The underground way huh. I knew that was the best way to learn. I went to school for coding and learned zip. The Internet helped a lot. I can keep myself hidden, but I have zero ways of hacking into things."

"How did you make it through school?"

"By tooth and nail. I hated the place. I got what I needed and left. I, like many others, felt the overwhelming desire to kill, but I want a little sophistication in my kills. I do so enjoy pushing people to their limit, but I knew to do that I had to become invisible. I knew a guy that could erase me from the system, so I started from scratch and created a masterpiece. I am quite proud of it really."

"The fingerprints you have a useless then." Reid said

"Maybe we can take a picture off here and use it as an ID to see if someone has seen him?" Garcia suggested

"That might take a little longer, but that is all we have so far." Hotch said

"That isn't all. You wanted to kill, but that isn't it." Anya said

He smiled and said

"Anya you are a goddess among insects. Yes my need to kill wasn't the only reason why I do what I do."

"Friday 10:43 you posted to someone's comment 'Don't you remember when you were young and you wanted to set the world on fire. Somewhere deep down I know you do'. You quoted a Rise Against song, but you didn't do it for the song meaning. You meant it in a different way."

"Any guess what?" he asked leaning closer

Reid wanted to so badly push him away from her. Anya warranted respect and he was not correctly displaying it!

"You want to go against society. You want to tip the balance. Create more of you. Start a group of killers. No, you want a fan base. People believe in the good of humanity and you want to crush that by having people watch your work and enjoy it."

He leaned his head back and moaned.

"You amaze me Anya. You will be the greatest of my performances. Now let's get started shall we? First I like to prepare my actress a little bit. Go to your clothes and grab whatever you think you need. It might be cold, it might be hot, or it might rain. It is your armor; you use what you will bring. No weapons though, just clothes."

Anya got up and walked towards her dresser in her bedroom. The man waited on the chair for her. She got her clothes then walked outside with him. Garcia cut the video off.

"Let's get back to the PD and set up what we have. Then tomorrow work on it a little bit more. Garcia I want you to work on hacking the site and seeing what you can dig up tomorrow." Hotch said.

Reid already started to leave, but Rossi pulled him to the side again.

"Old memories" He asked

"Yes." Reid decided to answer. There was no use trying to hide stuff from Rossi. Morgan he could get away with, but Rossi saw right through him.

"I felt you when you flinched and you were starting to angry at one point. You liked her didn't you?"

"I guess, but back then I didn't really understand. I thought that maybe after all these years that not seeing her would be easy to get away from, but that isn't the case."

"Don't worry. We will get her." Rossi said patting him on the back


End file.
